A especialista
by CatiB
Summary: Tonks tem a brilhante idéia de levar Lupin para conhecer uma especialista... Mas o plano parece que não deu muito certo.


A especialista!

Tonks acordou toda animada, se arrumou e com calma mudou os cabelos vermelhos berrante pata preto e curtinho, bem desarrumado, quando ficou pronta aparatou na casa de Lupin, que já a estava bem arrumado e a postos, aguardando sua chegada há 10 minutos (nunca ela fora tão pontual!), esperando com uma mesa de café da manhã repleta de frutas, sucos e ovos mexidos.

—Bom dia Remus! – Ela se aproximou toda animada e deu-lhe um beijo gostoso e demorado. – Está animado?

Lupin fez que sim, sem ser lá muito convincente, puxou a cadeira para que ela se sentasse e serviu-a, garantindo assim que ela pudesse ficar quieta por um tempo. Desde que ela havia marcado um encontro com Dana Stress a autora de _"Os lobisomens da minha vida"_ ela não fala de outra coisa:

"_Veja Remus, ela passou 10 anos felizes ao lado de um lobisomem", "Dana criou 2 filhos com ele",_ ele seria capaz de contar a estória do livro, mesmo se não tivesse lido, até sua mobília seria capaz disso, de tanto que Tonks o contava.

Tonks fez de tudo para que pudesse conversar com a autora pessoalmente, afinal ela era especialista em lobisomens, os estudou por mais de 10 anos, e mais que isso, ela conviveu com 2 deles. Ela teve sua motivação quando seu marido foi transformado, o que para muitos seria o fim, para ela foi um recomeço!

Lupin sabia em que essa animação toda iria acabar. Ele próprio, como lobisomem que é, já tinha lido de tudo que havia para ser lido, e até o que não havia, freqüentou muitas _penseirarias_, local onde os bruxos compartilham lembranças, sem nunca achar nada de animador... Mas para variar Tonks não o levava muito a sério quando o assunto era "ele ser um lobisomem".

Lupin observou tristemente ela garfar o último pedaço de melão, selando o fim daquela refeição, o que os levaria para a próxima etapa do dia: conversar com a tal especialista. O que tinha na cabeça quando resolveu concordar com aquela consulta? Voltou a si e lembrou o porquê, Tonks havia se levantado e vindo por trás dele e agora mordiscava sua orelha, ela sabia ser bem persuasiva...

—O café estava divino! – Sussurrou em seu ouvido. - Pena que estamos em cima da hora, ou poderíamos ficar mais um pouco né?

Lupin sentiu um frio na espinha, ele tinha certeza que preferia ficar por ali com ela, mas ela já o puxava em direção a lareira. Ele iria ver a tal especialista...

Tonks apanhou o pó verde e lançou: Escritório de Dana Stress, e lá chegou, sendo seguida por Lupin.

Eles estavam em um hall com uma jovem secretária, morena com um batom um tanto quanto berrante e cabelos negros presos em um coque no alto da cabeça. Rapidamente ela se ergueu por de atrás de sua mesa.

—Bom dia, vocês são os representantes do ministério? Senhorita Tonks e Senhor Shackbolt?

—Sim, somos nós! – Tonks se apressou em responder, dando um olhar serelepe para Lupin.

—Eu sou Jane Petersen, assistente pessoal da Sra. Stress. Aguardem um pouco que ela já estará disponível, e indicou a eles o sofá que havia acabado de conjurar.

Lupin lançou um olhar repreensivo a Tonks.

—Vocês gostariam de um chá? Água? – Ofereceu a eles enquanto se dirigia a um corredor atrás de sua escrivaninha.

—Não, obrigada, estamos bem...

—Está certo, eu volto em um instante.

Aproveitando a ausência da secretária, Remus quis saber o porquê da mentira, mas nem chegou a perguntar... Tonks já se justificava:

—Era praticamente impossível de conversar com ela, e eu menti um pouquinho... – Disse ela baixinho no seu ouvido. Uma mentirinha de nada, aposto que ela tem um monte de coisas boas para falar para a gente, vai valer a pena, você vai ver...

Lupin se virou para ela, ainda meio incrédulo da situação. _Uma furada, com certeza_! Ela achava que após conversar com a especialista, ele se sentiria mais seguro com relação à vida a dois, mas se era tão difícil assim falar com ela, alguma coisa tinha!

—Faz muito tempo que a Sra Stress não recebe ninguém pessoalmente, disse a assistente retornando.

—Vocês podem entrar, ela já está os aguardando.

Lupin apertou forte a mão de Tonks enquanto eles entravam no escritório, e a soltou assim que avistaram a tal especialista.

Ela era uma mulher de aparência cansada e sem vida, nada que contrariasse as esperanças de Lupin. Tinha os cabelos brancos e curtinhos, bem desarrumado, talvez se fosse um pouquinho alegre, poderia até lembrar os cabelos de Tonks em seus dias mais tristes...

—Olá, sou Tonks e este é R.. Q... – se atrapalhou um pouco, mas Lupin continuou...

—Remus Shackbolt, seu parceiro, somos aurores. – Lupin decidiu compactuar com a mentira e ver no que isso levaria.

—Olá sou Dana Stress – os cumprimentou – então foi você que conseguiu uma autorização do Ministério para vir falar comigo...

—Pois é, estava complicado de falar com a senhora, parece que a agenda esta cheia, deve estar atendendo muitos clientes,não? – Tonks foi fazendo uma careta à medida que sentia Lupin a observando.

—Não, na verdade nenhum. Parei de receber as pessoas há algum tempo... Mas abri uma exceção para vocês, afinal você disse que era oficial e urgente, certo?

—Claro, claro... É uma situação complicada, mas tenho certeza que a senhora será de grande ajuda.

—E então de que se trata? – Dana riu para si mesma. – Então vocês têm um problema com um transformado? Alguém no ministério?

Para surpresa de Tonks Lupin resolveu participar da conversa.

—A senhora faz parte de um grupo muito restrito. –Disse seriamente. - Das pessoas que acolheram transformados em sua casa. E gostaríamos de saber como era a convivência, sabe? Estamos pesquisando uma posição definitiva para o Ministério, quanto aos perigos destes transformados. - Disse com certo menosprezo dando veracidade a sua interpretação.

—Com base em seu livro, pudemos determinar que uma convivência é possível. – Remendou Tonks, no mesmo tom de sobriedade. – Nós queremos saber com mais detalhes, sobre como vocês são felizes! – Escorregou a auror...

A mulher fitou um pequeno porta-retratos em sua mesa e seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas.

—Fomos muito felizes...

Aí Tonks se entregou de vez.

—A senhora está bem? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

—Bom, o fato de eu ter para de atender as pessoas é que em um infeliz acidente, meu marido faleceu.

—Ah! Sinto muito, se eu soubesse não teria vindo até aqui para discutir esse assunto com a Senhora.

—Não, está tudo bem, talvez as pessoas devam ser realmente mais cautelosas com os lobisomens, após tanto tempo defendendo uma convivência pacifica, eu deva alertar as pessoas sobre os perigos...

Lupin lançou um olhar meio incerto para Tonks mas satisfeito, definitivamente o plano dela estava indo por água a baixo, mas debochar disso seria de péssimo tom, principalmente na frente da viúva, mesmo que fosse discreto.

Tonks ainda não parecia disposta a aceitar a derrota, mas não estava certa se queira saber o que a fez mudar de opinião, ao menos não na frente de Lupin.

—Bom, estamos em busca de uma opinião favorável a convivência sem restrições aos lobisomens, quero dizer, com exceção às noites de lua cheia. A senhora esta disposta a dar alguma informação...

A mulher enxugou as lágrimas de seu rosto e soltou um suspiro, parou um instante pensativa.

—Bom, não tenho nada contra a convivência, mas muitos cuidados devem ser tomados para que não ocorram acidentes, vocês sabem, acidentes sempre acontecem. Talvez não seja tão ruim eles viverem a margem da sociedade, assim estes acidentes tem menor chance de acontecerem.

—Mas precisamos de sua ajuda, você tem que nos ajudar a resolver esse problema... – Tonks definitivamente havia perdido o controle da situação.

Diante disso, lupin resolveu mais uma vez se pronunciar, e quem sabe acabar com a agonia de sua querida Tonks, decidiu abrir o jogo.

—Para falar a verdade, é mais um problema pessoal, a minha amiga de departamento aqui se apaixonou por um destes e depois de ler a sua obra ela se convenceu que é possível ser feliz ao lado de uma destas coisas!

—Minha querida, coitada! Você precisa se afastar desta criatura, você vai sofrer muito se não fizer isso...

—Mas no seu livro você descreve uma vida de felicidade junto ao seu marido e seu cunhado, seus filhos... Como você pode falar assim!

—No meu caso, eu não tive muita escolha... Meu marido foi mordido quando nós éramos casados e eu estava esperando nosso segundo filho. As coisas teriam sido diferentes se eu fosse solteira...

Lupin observou uma Tonks inconformada, ela estava diante da sua heroína da convivência com lobisomens, destruindo seus sonhos. Ele lançou para ela um sorriso maroto e disse.

—Bom, acho que talvez isso seja o suficiente, certo Nimphadora – ele se aproveitou da situação – muito obrigada...

—Não! Você ajudou muitas pessoas, precisa me ajudar também! – Tonks puxou Lupin de volta a sua cadeira – o que você escreveu, não foi verdade? Você não foi feliz?

—Bom, o fato é que escrevi este livro em uma época muito boa... Havia aprendido a fazer a poção de mata-cão, os meninos cresciam ao lado do pai, tudo ia como deveria ser, o irmão dele Todd veio morar com a gente para o caso de precisarmos de ajuda.

É claro que muitos de nossos amigos se afastaram, e não éramos chamados nem para as festas de família, mas depois do acidente voltamos ao "circulo" social.

—E seu marido, o que aconteceu?

— A cerca de 1 ano atrás um meninos sofreu um acidente, não tinha ninguém para ajudá-lo e então Tom teve que ajudá-lo, apesar de ser época da lua cheia ainda estava cedo e pôde levá-lo ao Santo Mungos, mas não chegou em casa a tempo de tomar sua poção...

—Ai! Pelas barbas de Merlin! Ele atacou vocês?

—Logo que a lua surgiu, ele estava no quintal, conseguiu entrar na casa e nenhum de nós teve coragem para atacá-lo, então o irmão dele nos defendeu... As coisas não saíram muito bem e ele acabou por petrificá-lo... – Disse ela com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

—Ai coitado! Tonks sentia em seu coração a dor dela.

—Sempre estivemos preparados para o caso de algo assim acontecer... Tínhamos poções e amuletos espalhados pela casa... Não culpamos Todd por isso, mas ele resolveu se mudar depois do "acidente", mesmo sendo inocentado por um julgamento no ministério.

—Depois de sofrer muito com o acontecido, resolvi deixar de aconselhar as pessoas sobre a convivência com lobisomens, pois não quero que ninguém mais sofra da maneira que eu sofri! Perder alguém que eu amei tanto... antes eu soubesse que ele estaria vivendo por aí sozinho, que petrificado no jardim.

Nesta hora chorava a senhora Stress de um lado e Tonks do outro, Lupin também ficou comovido com a história e deixou escapar um pensamento:

—Tenho certeza que ele não preferiria estar vivendo por aí, sozinho... – foi a vez dele se entregar.

As duas seguram as lágrimas e encararam o falso auror. Mas nada foi dito.

Lupin se sentiu estranho, ali com as duas o encarando, começou a ficar vermelho, percebendo a situação Tonks pegou em sua mão, e agradeceu a senhora Stress.

—Bom, acho que isso é tudo, gostaria de agradecer por você ter recebido a gente, e de me desculpar sobre o motivo que me trouxe aqui, se eu soubesse... Mas muito obrigada pela ajuda. – Tonks disse com um sorriso no rosto vermelho de choro.

—Deixa disso garota, posso dizer que vocês me ajudaram muito também. - Lançou um sorriso para Lupin – Gostei muito da visita de vocês! Quero que vocês continuem em contato comigo, e espero que vocês sejam muito felizes!

As duas se levantaram e se abraçaram. Tonks decidiu repara seu erro para que nenhuma confusão fosse feita.

—Bom, este é na verdade Lupin, e não Shackbolt, desculpe mais uma vez, sabe como é, não queria levantar suspeitas.

—Tudo bem, provavelmente se você tivesse dito o que veio fazer e quem trouxe de verdade, não os receberia. Fiquei contente que vieram, e não se preocupe, te entendo completamente.

Voltou-se então para Lupin.

—Que bom que você veio também. Vendo os dois juntos me faz pensar que é bem melhor passar a vida com alguém do lado... Se cuida esta bem? – E o abraçou também.

Os dois deixaram a sala com promessas de uma vida mais alegre.

Já era hora do almoço quando eles saíram de lá, Lupin e Tonks se dirigiram a um pequeno restaurante trouxa, do qual Lupin sempre gostou, e onde puderam conversar sossegadamente. Pediram por um especial de trutas com frutos do mar.

—Aposto que você achou que não daria certo! Pode confessar, estava na sua cara.

—Devo admitir que achei sua idéia meio, digamos arriscada... Mas devo aceitar que saiu bem melhor do que o esperado, até mesmo do que você esperava. Não?

—Cheguei a pensar que você sairia dali disposto a terminar comigo de novo...

—Isso jamais! Cheguei a conclusão que preferiria virar uma pedra no seu jardim, já que a outra opção eu já testei...

—Mas para isso você tem que me dar uma casa... Não sei se você iria caber na minha sacada. Além do que, isso é algo que não vai acontecer com a gente...

No dia seguinte, inesperadamente Tonks aparatou na casa de Lupin, trazendo com ela uma cópia do profeta diário.

—Lupin, cadê você? Venha ver o que eu trouxe.

Lupin vinha vindo da cozinha para a sala.

—Caiu da cama? Duas vezes antes das 8 na mesma semana! Acho é que o mundo vai acabar! Na sala ele se assustou, mas não comentou.

Lá estava uma Tonks desgrenhada e de camisola, como que acabara de acordar.

—Desculpe a roupa, fiquei tão animada que resolvi vir aqui te contar, olha só, enfiou "O profeta" diante de seus olhos.

Numa notinha, bem ao final dos anúncios, lá estava:

**A Especialista**, para você que tem um lobisomem em sua vida. Dana Stress, autora do livro _"Os lobisomens da minha vida"._

—Viu, se você não tivesse ido comigo ela continuaria infeliz! Você é o responsável por isso. E então como se sente?

—No momento, atormentado... Mas se você voltar em 10 minutos, descentemente, para tomar café comigo, terei prazer em te contar como fiquei contente com isso! E então o que acha?

Mal ele havia terminado a frase Tonks já estava em sua casa se aprontando, para o lobisomem de sua vida.


End file.
